


A Ripple in Time

by Fenian



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenian/pseuds/Fenian
Summary: A witch casts a spell and sends Jamie into the future
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Frank Randall, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 57
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Inverness 1758 

Gheilis paces her scarcely furnished hovel. Her bare feet kicking up dust from the dirt floor. Cold on her calloused soles, the dust caking to the frayed and torn edges of her skirts. She mutters and argues with someone only she can see. Words, angry in tone don't take any meaning. Unintelligible. A mix between Gealic, English, and French...bordering on gibberish. She rakes her long light ginger hair with long jagged and broken nails layered in filth, a deranged look on her bloodshot, sleep deprived green eyes. "He who travels in slumber...may he walk through time and space." She nearly screeches, her voice sounding almost inhuman. Gheilis maniacally laughs "You owe me a life, Claire. I lost everything, my child, Doughal, the rightful king on a Scottish throne. I ken it's all you're doing. Well, I will bring strife to your happily ever after...running back to yer own time. 

Lollybroch 

"Och Janet! Enough wit yer meddling." James Fraser grumbles after his sister with yet another attempt at her matchmaking. "Ye need a woman! It's no normal fer a man yer age tae be unsettled. Ye need a wife, brother." Janet Murray calmly and sternly replies. "I have...had a wife. I'll no have another." He growls back before swallowing a dram of amber whisky. "Claire? She's gone brother. Long dead, she's no coming back. Better to live than dwell in the past. Laoghaire would be a fine match. You should consider it brother." Jenny continues as if it were a debate. Jamie sneers at her as if she swore at him. "Laoghaire? No! No if she were the last lassie in all of Scotland. No after what she did! I will no marry again. Claire, my Sassenach or nobody. That is all I'll say on the subject, Janet." He nearly shouts, having his patience exhausted before leaving the parlor and out the front door. 

Boston 1960

"Make a wish, Bree." Claire says to her daughter smiling gently. Bree closes her eyes tight and smiles thinking of her wish. She opens her eyes and blows out the twelve candles atop a decorated chocolate cake. 

Claire watches her young daughter dotingly as she hears a faint bird's song. She looks over at the window and sees a sparrow perched on the sill. She inwardly grins, and watches it for a moment, thinking how odd it is to see a sparrow this late in the year. October, already chilly in Boston. A moment later the bird looks through the glass, then flies away. Claire blinks back the tear burning the back of her blue orbs. The sparrow reminded her of her love, her Jamie. 

Claire feels an arm around her shoulder, she puts a smile and tries to remove the image of her lost Highlander from her mind. "Are you alright, Darling?" She nods her head, "Of course, Frank." She mumbles brushing his arm from her and walks over to Brianna as she inspects a pair of low heeled shoes that she received as a gift. "Thank you, Mama. My first pair of heels." She excitedly exclaims. "You're welcome. They are for special occasions." Claire replies warmly. Frank stands in the corner sipping his whisky glowering over the brush off Claire gave him. 

Inverness 1758

Gheilis finds herself at the stones in Craig Na Duhn. Dancing naked carrying a torch lit by the nearby fire lighting her stage. She hears the thunder and wind from the stones, and feels the ancient and mystical pull the stones have on her. She chants some ancient pagan words, sounding more like gibberish than words of any known language. Finally she kneels before the center stone and raises her torch towards the stone. "Let him who walks in slumber, travel to whence she came. Send the dream walker through space and time. Take from her the Bean Sibh, the time walker, what she has taken from me." She screams into the wind. 

Gheilis composes herself, and pulls on her thick cloak. She sits by the fire and warms herself. "Samhain is only a day away. Soon, we'll see if ma wee spell worked. Imagine the look on the lad's face when he lands 200 years in the future." She says to herself, a evil grin sits up on her mouth as she giggles innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samhain

Boston 1960

Brianna bounces down the stairs, dressed in a witch costume. “Happy Halloween, Darling.” Claire says greeting her daughter and inspecting her handiwork in creating the costume. “Do I look like a real witch, Mama?” Brianna asks excitedly. Claire looks at her daughter, then smiles. “Yes, Bree. A very beautiful and scary witch. Very authentic.” Claire replies, but her mind going to her friend she knew in a different time. The woman who burned at the stake for witchcraft. The one who spared her and sacrificed herself. 

“Are you ready, Bree?” Frank asks walking into the room from his office. “Yes, Daddy.” She replies and then bends down to pick up an overnight bag. “See you in the morning, Darling.” Claire says bidding her costumed daughter goodnight. “I’ll get Brianna to Sara’s and then I am going to my office.” Franks says looking at Claire with disdain, as if his words were poisoned darts aimed at her heart. “Have a good time, Frank.” Claire says smirking at him. *Enjoy shagging your office slut. Thank you Candy or Sandy...whatever your name is.* She thinks to herself. 

“Have fun at the party, Darling.” Claire says watching Brianna follow Frank out of the door and down the walk to the car. 

She makes a beeline to the liquor cabinet and pours herself a dram and knocks it back. The amber liquid warming her throat and filtering to her insides as she swallows. She pours another, and slowly sips it before grinning mischievously looking towards the soft light coming from Frank’s office. “I wonder if the esteemed Professor Randall is still corresponding with Reverend Wakefield.” She mutters to herself walking into the room. 

Inverness 1960 

Samhain

“Come along, Fiona. We will be late.” Mrs. Graham grumbles “I’m coming, Granny.” Fiona shouts, as she bounds down the stairs dressed in white, just as her grandmother. “Da ye think tha stones will send anyone through tanight?” Fiona asks. “Tis a possibility, but no likely.” She replies. “It would be braw if it happened.” Fiona mutters. “Folks do come and go, but we’re no likely ta see it. But, it’s something ta see when ye do.” Mrs. Graham continues as they drive to Craig Na Duhn. 

The roads at this time of night are dark still even in modern times. Mrs. Graham turns down the side road, and parks the car. Her and Fiona walk up the hillside and meet the other callers. 

The ritual begins, the women each take their position, they dance intricate circles around the stones, focusing on the large center stone. 

Inverness 1758

Jamie tacks up his horse, he mounts and then looks in the direction of the countryside. The small hills and valleys, the glens to ride through. “She came through on this day, fifteen years ago. Maybe there will be a wee sign of her.”

He rides through the village, and stops at the tavern, his belly protesting loudly to having not been fed yet. He deposits the horse at the livery, leaving the stable boy, employed by the blacksmith to water and feed his horse. 

Walking to the tavern, he is approached by what looks like a beggar. But, this isn’t an ordinary beggar. But, a witch...one with cold revenge on her mind. She bumps into him, slipping a single blue sapphire into his pocket. “Watch yerself, lass.” He says making sure the woman is unhurt. “Are ye well then?” He asks. “Aye, I’m quite well. Tis, ye that willnae be well.” She mutters strangely and then walks away towards the edge of the village and into the wood. 

Sometime later, Jamie leaves the tavern, his belly full and his blood warmed with ale. He finds his horse, and sets out on his journey. 

Boston 1960

Claire rifles through Franks desk, not finding anything of interest she turns to the large bookcase behind her and finds a box with a lock on it. She easily finds the key in the desk drawer and unlocks it. She gasps at what she finds inside. Sitting right on top of a large stack of letters, is a broadsheet. The paper clearly old, yellowed and aged. She smiles, seeing his face again. She reads the top. ‘The Dun Bonnet, wanted for treason’ She turns it over, and in Reverend Wakefield’s hand ‘from after the ‘45’ She reads aloud. She sets the paper down and walks over to a side table and pours herself a whisky. “He survived! And Frank has known and is hiding it from me! Bastard!” She grumbles. “Damn you, James Fraser for forcing me into a life I didn’t want. we’ve lost 12 years, and Bree has had to settle for Frank as her father.” She continues to rant before going to the box, replacing the broadsheet, and closes the lid, and locks it. She replaces the key into the drawer, and the box onto the shelf. 

Claire finds herself in the living room pacing with another glass of whisky in her hand. “He’s Alive! Well, was alive. I’ve got to look into this. What else does he know, what else is he hiding?” She wonders as she gulps down the amber liquid. As she sets the glass down the phone rings. 

“Hello, Randall residence.” Claire says answering politely. Then she hears a voice she hasn’t heard in 12 years. “Mrs. Graham?” She responds breathlessly. “Aye, Dearie. I dinnae know if ye will remember me. I work for Reverend Wakefield, a friend of yer husband.” She explains nervously. “Yes, I remember you fondly. Is everything alright?” “Aye, Claire. You remember our conversation about yer bonny highlander?” Mrs. Graham asks. Claire gasps, and pauses a moment. “Claire are ye ok?” “Yes, I’m fine. Yes, I remember. I don’t think I will ever forget.” “Well, I hope yer sitting doon at the now.” Claire gulps air, feeling quite close to a panic attack. “There’s been a wee development. It’s Samhain, as ye know I’m a caller, someone came through. Someone unlikely.” 

Claire pauses for a long moment, “What do you mean, someone came through?” Claire asks her mind reeling of who it could be. Gheilis maybe. “It was a man, a crop of copper hair, tall as tree and well he seems to be from the mid 18th century. “That’s impossible. He can’t travel. He doesn’t hear the stones. This is not a very nice joke.” Claire says feeling hurt, telling her such things. 

“I don’t know how, but he did come through.” “Mrs. Graham, you said I shouldn’t spend my life chasing a ghost. But, Jamie can’t travel. All this on the same day I learn, he didn’t die in the battle. Why would he come? He sent me away knowing it would be safer for me. He will lost in this time.” Claire says. “And now, I’ve brought ye the ghost. I wanted ta let ye know before the reverend found and alerted Mr. Randall. Then ye may na of known at all. They been correspondin all this time. Ye should look fer the letters. I’ll go now, but I knew you needed ta know.” “Thank you, Mrs. Graham.” Claire replies dispondantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Boston 1960

Claire sits in the living room, swirling a glass of whisky. Her face stained from dried tears. Tears of anger and sadness. Distraught at the lost time...having survived. Furious that Frank, not only researched it after forcing her to forget him. But, he had information, he has known all along that he survived. 

Suddenly the key turns in the door, and Frank staggers inside slamming the door. “You waited up for me? How sweet of you.” Frank says sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Don’t pretend you care. How was your harlot?” She asks, sipping her drink.

“That’s calling the kettle black don’t you think? After all, you disappeared and returned 3 years later pregnant with another man’s baby.” Frank replies.

“You bastard! You aren’t half the man Jamie was.” She growls. Frank looks at her, his face hardening a bit. “Couldn’t you have forgotten him with time?” He says and then sighs loudly. “That amount of time doesn’t exist!” She bellows. “But, you know all about him, don’t you?” Frank looks up at her gobsmacked. “What is that supposed to mean?” He demands.

“You know he survived Culloden! You have known all this time. You have a whole box of papers, letters, documents. You and the Reverend Wakefield must be having a good laugh keeping this from me.” Claire stammers before gulping down the rest of her drink.

“Why would I tell you? Frank says smirking. “So you could leave, so you could take my daughter from me.” Frank replies. 

Claire gets up and pours another drink and laughs. “Your daughter? Funny, she carries none of your blood. You couldn’t have possibly made her. Right, Frank.” She replies grinning. She knows she hurt him and that was her plan. 

Frank sets his glass down that he just poured, and walks at her. He raises his hand as if to slap her. Claire freezes as she has seen that look before. On his ancestor. He stops seeing the fear in her eye, fear that turned to hatred. He flexes his hand into a fist and walks away. 

“You are no better than that murdering bastard Black Jack Randall. I hope Jamie killed him at Culloden. Oh, but really is only a distant uncle. That’s right, Alex Randall was the father of Mary Hawkins baby. I know stuff too Frank. Your precious ancestor, the Captain of the Dragoons was a murdering dandy!” Claire screeches at him as he tries to walk away. 

Frank turns to walk toward her again, but she throws a heavy glass ashtray at his head. She misses and it hit the wall and then shatters as it hits the floor.

“I want a divorce!” Claire says as he walks away and up the stairs. 

Inverness 1758

Donas carries Jamie quickly across the glen, he slows him up, and turns towards a hillside. The mid morning sun is still shining on the edge of the stone circle. Donas comes to a stop, and Jamie swings his leg over and jumps down. The sun catching his silver pin, the words Je Suis Prest printed on it. He walks toward the cairn and stops before the large center stone. He smiles seeing the small blue flowers growing at the corner of the stone. Before he can bend down to inspect the small plant. In remembrance to Claire, he planted them after the battle. Hoping she would see them, and remember him. A wind picks up, and suddenly becomes a howling forceful wind. In his heart he is drawn to the stone. He stands before the center stone. “Sassenach.” he whispers as he touches the stone. 

There is a small giggle coming from the bushes. Gheilis the witch walks into the circle, and sees that he has disappeared. “Nice of ye ta leave me yer horse. Such a fine beast. I am no sure if he will make a fine feast, or carry me somewhere new. Ye willnae have use fer such a fine creature just the now” She mutters to herself as she takes Donas by the reigns and mounts. She takes off quick as lightning across the glen.


	4. Chapter 4

Inverness 1960

The callers finish their ritual and as they point their torches to the center stone, they are all knocked back. Mrs. Graham is the first to get up. She sees what looks like a man laying on the ground knocked out cold. 

“Granny, what is it?” Fiona asks worriedly, moving to stand next to her grandmother. 

“I dinnae ken, a man I think.” She replies. “Let’s give him some room.” Mrs. Graham says holding her torch so she can see him.” 

“Is he a traveler, Granny?” Fiona asks excitedly, staring down at the man. 

Mrs. Graham backs up a little as the man begins to come around. 

He sits up rapidly, keeping his hand on his dirk. He rises to his feet and holds his head with his free hand. He looks around and sees a group of women of all ages wearing white and holding torches. 

“how long was I out?” He asks. his face contorted in confusion as his mind races.

He looks out past the glen and sees many buildings in the distance. He sees roads carved out of the land. He looks up at Mrs. Graham, “When am I?” He asks.

“May I ask yer name, lad?” “Aye, it’s James Fraser of Lollybroch.” He replies. “You are in Inverness in the year nineteen hundred and sixty. Do you by chance go by Jamie?” She asks. “But, just a few minutes ago it was 1758. I stopped to look at the wee flowers I planted for my wife. I lost her ye ken, in this very spot. Why dae ye ask? He replies.

“I ken yer wife. She told me all about ye.” Mrs Graham replies smiling. “Claire? ye ken Claire? Does she live? What about the bairn?” He stammers choking back near tears.

“Aye, spoke tae herself just last night. She is in America, and the bairn is now 12. Ye will come with me, and I’ll tell ye everything ye need tae know.” She says. 

Mrs. Graham having forgotten about the other callers, turns to them. “As always no a word about this. Tha papers would be all over this. And the reverend cannae find out until I have had a chance to prepare him.” She says before dismissing everyone. 

“You will find people don’t wear swords any longer. Probably a good idea ta no walk around with them.” She says. “What if ye are set upon by robbers and bandits? Or Redcoats.?” He asks earnestly. “We just ring the police. They will take care of the matter.” She replies. Jamie looks at her strangely as they walk down the hillside to the car. 

“What are police? You mean the army?” He asks. “No, not the army. There are no Redcoats anymore."

“You have no horses? That must an automobile, my wife told me about them." 

Boston 1960

Claire fitfully sleeps, she tosses and turns so much she wakes herself up. She sits up to a racing heart, heavy lungs and breathless. She wipes a bead of sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "Just a dream." She thinks to herself as she gets up and pulls on a robe and loosely ties it at her waist. She wanders downstairs and into the kitchen for a drink of water. She walks into the living room and looks out of the window, nearly disappointed at seeing an empty street.


	5. Chapter 5

Inverness 1960

Mrs. Graham tidies up her kitchen after setting a plate in front of Jamie. “Thank ye. It’s a far sight from parritch and a bannock. Is this normal for the time? It’s so much food.” he says then looks down at the plate hungrily. 

“Aye, its just some scrambled eggs, bacon and a piece of boxty. I am off ta work, Fiona will be here ta keep ye company. It is verra important that ye stay here. I’ve laid out some of my son’s clothes, they should fit ye. A little more modern than yer own garments.” 

Thank ye, Mistress Graham. But, your son willnae be needin his clothes?” He asks. 

Mrs. Graham smiles, “He willnae be needin them.” “Fiona knows ta ring me at the reverend’s in case ye need anything.” 

Jamie looks at her curiously, “What do ye mean by ‘ring’” He asks. “On the telephone. I’ll explain in ta you when I return.” She says smiling before walking out of the back door, leaving Jamie to his breakfast. 

Boston 1960

After Frank leaves for work, and Brianna leaves for school Claire sits in the kitchen sipping her coffee. She enjoys the silence for a few minutes. She grins, and gets up and carries her cup to Frank’s office. She looks to the bookshelf and brings down the box containing the secret research. She finds the key in the drawer, and unlocks the box.

Still sitting on top is the broadsheet, she picks it up and lays it on the desk. She finds several letters from Reverend Wakefield. Some as recent as a month ago. Under the letters is a packet of papers that were obvious copies of a prison roll. ‘Ardsmuir Prison 1749’ the document containing the names of various Jacobites, one in particular, a red circle drawn around the entry. ‘James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser of Broch Turach’ The same entry, appearing for five years. “Prison. I’m not surprised. The ones they didn’t execute or transport were imprisoned. These years have been hard for him.” She mutters. 

She replaces the documents, then sees her signature. The Title of Sassine, that they signed before the battle, leaving Lollybroch to his wee nephew to keep it safe. She softly touches the smudge from a fallen tear. She sees Jamie’s signature next to hers, his script both bold and elegant. She feels her eyes burn, remembering when this was signed. slowly she places the paper in the box, along with the letters and broadsheet. 

‘I must find a way to go to Scotland. With Bree, he deserves to meet him. He deserves to see the child he sacrificed everything for. The very reason he sent her back through those stones.’ She thinks. 

Inverness

“Mr. Fraser, do ye need anything?” Fiona asks walking into the kitchen. “Yer Granny mentioned some clothes. I’d like to wash and change into something more...modern” 

Fiona smiles, “Aye, come with me, I’ll show ye where.” She says leading him through the kitchen and up the stairs. “In here.” She says gesturing to the clothes laying on the bed. 

“Might I trouble ye fer a basin and bit of water?” He asks. “I’ll show ye how to work the shower. Much better than a basin.” She replies, leading him to the bathroom inside the bedroom. “Shower?” He asks. “Aye, think of it as a warm water fall.” 

“Ah, this knob is the hot water, and this other one for cold water. You want to mix hot with cold to your liking. Then you pull this bar up and see, water comes down.” She says and then turns it off. “You’ll find soap and towels and washcloths in that cupboard. Now, I will leave ye tae yer own privacy.” “Thank ye, lass. Fer all yer help.” He says “Think nothing of it. Granny is quite fond of Mrs. Randall...uh. I’m sorry, Claire.” She replies quickly seeing a pained look on his face. “Nae need ta apologize. It’s the name ye know her by.” He says half smiling. “Come on down ta the living room when yer ready.” She says before leaving the room and shutting the door. 

‘Gobshite! Mrs. Randall. I know all about Black Jack Randall. I hope he’s no offended.’ she silently thinks as she descends the stairs and walks into the kitchen and cleans up the dishes. 

Boston 1960

Claire sits on the sofa, her mind wandering in thought. Visions of her Highlander, the image of him as she saw him last fill her mind. She absent-mindedly runs her finger over the small ‘J’ carved on the heel of her hand. His a ‘C’ made right before she went through. 13 years later, the scar has faded, but not so much that it isn’t seen. She looks down at her right hand, and smiles seeing her ring. Her precious silver ring. The one thing, Frank allowed her to keep from her trip to the past. From the day she felt she wanted to die. The pain in her heart has not healed one bit. Her mind wanders from Jamie, to the moment she realized she was no longer in the 18th century. The pain in her heart was so intense she thought her heart would explode. The pain in her gut was as if Jamie himself had gut-punched her full force. “None of that. He survived, he is whole and he is alive. And I will see him.” She says to herself as she is awakened by her thoughts by the phone. 

“Hello, Randall residence.” She says plainly wiping a tear. 

“Mrs. Randall, Is this a good time ta speak?”

“Yes, Mrs. Graham. Frank is at work, Bree at school. You said you saw Jamie? How?” Claire asks. 

“He wants ta speak wi’ ye, but I suspected ye had some questions.” 

“Yes, the biggest one...How? He can’t hear the stones.” 

“As ye know, I am a caller and we were doing our annual Samhain ritual. At the end, he just appeared. He was out cold, then he woke up and was quite surprised to see us and to be where he is. I recognized him from yer description. Brought him home as ta keep him safe.” Mrs. Graham explains. 

“How is he? Where is he now?” Claire asks. “A bit nervous, but I’m sure he feels out of sorts. Fiona is introducing him to the television. He looks to be in good health.” 

“I’m trying to make a plan to come and see him. I don’t think we can put him on a plane, and a ship is not good either, he gets violently ill with seasickness. I will need to come to him.” 

“Lass, who is yer granny speakin tae?” Jamie asks standing near the doorway of the living room. “I am no sure, just someone on the phone.” Fiona replies, knowing full well who her granny is talking to. “It’s true then? Ye can talk tae anyone through the wires?” He asks curiously, still not understanding the concept. 

“We’ll come up with something. He is safe here wi me. But, we need tae act quick, we dinnae want Mr. Randall tae find out.” Mrs. Graham barely finishes and Jamie is into the parlor, hand on his dirk at the very mention of Randall. “Randall lives in this time?” Jamie growls. Mrs. Graham looks up, “Wrong Randall.” She says. 

“I think it’s time, dearie.” She says handing Jamie the receiver. “Like I showed ye, put it tae yer ear and then just talk.” She says smiling. 

Jamie puts the phone to his ear, he hears a soft but labored breath on the other end. “Sassenach?” He asks nearly breathless.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire inhales at the sound of his voice. Her mind reeling, knowing his voice. Now knowing it's true...James Fraser survived Culloden and he was in her time. 

“Claire! Are ye there lass?” he nearly shouts then moves the receiver from his ear, and looks closely at it, as if he were trying to see her. 

He looks at Mrs. Graham confused. “She’s just shocked.” She encourages him to replace the phone to his ear again. He does, and a big smile comes to his face. “Jamie! Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ...you’re alive...and here!” She says. 

“Ye can hear me all the way in America?” He asks grinning. “Yes, I can hear you just fine. How are you here? I thought you couldn’t hear the stones.” She asks. 

“I cannae. But, this time I did. It sounded like a wicked storm was kickin up. But, narry a cloud in the sky. T’was a bonny day when I left.” 

“Why were you even there at the stone circle?” She asks. “Tae remember ye. Tae check the wee flowers I planted fer ye. The wee blue ones, by the center stone.” 

“There hasn’t been a day that I haven’t thought of you.” She says. “Aye, me as well. I’ve burned fer ye since the day I sent ye through.” 

“Sassenach, what of the bairn?” He asks nervously. Claire smiles, “Well, she is at school. She is 12 now. Just had her birthday. I named her Brianna Ellen. Brian for your father as I promised, and Ellen for your mother.” Claire replies. “And Frank allowed that?” He asks the disdain clear in his voice. “Frank didn’t have any say.” She says coldly at the mention of Frank. 

“I hope to meet Brianna someday. Tae see ye both. Yer still my wife, and she is my wee girl.” He says. Claire smiles broadly, “I hope that too, very soon. I can’t wait to see you, and for you to meet Brianna.” She replies, her mind already working on plans to get her and her daughter to Scotland. 

“Ye willnae be sad about Frank?” Jamie asks. Claire giggles a little. “I can’t wait to be rid of him.I will explain it all when I get there.” She replies. 

“Ye are gonna make the journey then? How long will it take fer the voyage? Three months or so?” He asks. “It will take a lot less. About 12 hours. I am hoping I can be there in a few weeks. It will take a little bit of time to make the arrangements. Bree’s school, my job, and some finances.” She says. 

“I cannae wait ta see ye. I love ye, Claire. Mrs. Graham wants tae speak wi ye. I’ll say good night, and I hope ta speak ta ye soon.” He says. “I love you too, and good night.” She says. 

“Claire?” Mrs. Graham says. “I’m here. Thank you for this. I can’t say how much I appreciate everything you are doing.” Claire says gratefully. “It’s nae bother, dearie. What are yer plans?” 

“I need to give notice at work, take Bree out of school, get my money together, and buy plane tickets. I am hoping to there in two weeks at the most.” 

“Will ye be able tae leave without interference?” Mrs. Graham asks. “I remember, Mr. Randall’s temper.” She asks. 

“Yes, he has a work trip soon, I think 10 days or so. I will have to check the calendar. We will leave then.” Claire replies. 

“Keep us informed. Dinnae fash about someplace ta stay. I have this big house with just me and Fiona. Plenty of room as long as ye need it.” “Thank you, Mrs. Graham. I will call when I have some plans in place.” 

“Good night, Claire.” “Good night.” Claire says before hanging up the receiver.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire sits on the couch lost in her thoughts. Brianna sits at the kitchen table studying, while Frank sits across from Claire, reading The Boston Globe. He looks over the paper after reading an article in the business section. “I have been thinking, since I’ve been offered a post at Oxford I’d like to accept it and take Brianna with me. Since, you want a divorce so badly, those are my terms.” He says coldly, before going back to his paper. 

Claire glares at him, “You will NOT be taking Brianna anywhere. She is MY daughter. You will take her anywhere over my dead body. And what about Candy the Tart? Are you just going to leave her all alone?” She says rolling her eyes, with sarcasm dripping from her voice. “Whatever will she do?” She condescendingly adds. 

Franks folds the paper and sets it beside him and reaches for his whisky and drains the glass. He slams it to the table with such force it startles Claire. He looks at her with rage in his eyes, she immediately sees not Frank, but his ancestor. 

“Her name is Sandy, and you know it! We will be married as soon as it’s legal. And I will be taking my daughter with me. I will not lose her, and I will not have you dragging her back to the past...to HIM!” Frank growls as he gets to his feet and takes a step toward her with his fists clenched, a look of enraged furiosity on his face. 

“You won’t take my daughter anywhere, and if you do. I will have you charged with kidnapping. It would be fitting to see that face in prison. Too bad they don’t use torture and rape anymore. Unlike what your doppelganger did to Jamie. Mutilating his left hand, knowing full well he was left-handed. Violently raping and torturing him in a cell for hours. Not to mention what that man did to me, and all the things I’ve lost because of him. Your ancestor tried to kill me on several occasions. You are just as violent, and hot-headed.” She shouts back. 

“Shut up! Brianna can hear you.” Frank growls. 

“I don’t have to do what you say! I don’t belong to you! And do you actually think Brianna doesn’t know?” Claire replies with an evil grin sprouting in the corner of her mouth. 

“She is my daughter!” Frank stammers. 

Claire nearly laughs, “You can’t prove paternity. I'm done talking. Go entertain yourself somewhere else.” Claire says 

Franks glares at her, and then moves across the room and ascends the stairs and returns a few minutes later with a packed suitcase. “I’ll be at a hotel. And I’m going out of town this weekend for that seminar. We will talk when I get back.” Franks solemnly before walking to the door. 

“Good riddance.” She replies as he opens the door and walks through and closes it again behind him. 

Claire smiles, her first thought ‘what time is it in Scotland.’ 

She gets up and pours herself a dram and takes a sip of the amber liquid, she looks at the clock. “It’s 6 PM, add five hours. 11 PM, in Scotland. I will call in the morning, before I go into the hospital.” She mutters to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie wakes sweating and quickly sits up and looks around the room, remembering he is in the year nineteen hundred and sixty. 200 years   
In the future. He listens to the sounds of the world. Rubbish lorries on their routes hum in the distance, the exhaust from their internal combustion engines staining the fragrance of nature. Cars going to and fro between work and school obligations. Appliance motors whirring through their operation of keeping things warm or cold. The pipes gurgle as water passes through them. He stands, and gets some clothes and heads to the attached bathroom. 

“Och! Bloody hot water fall!” He nearly shouts as he reaches down to adjust in some cold water. “Still better than the cold water of the lochs.” He grumbles to himself. Once dressed and presentable for the day, he heads down stairs, where the smells of food have awakened his growling stomach. 

“Good morning, Mr. Fraser.” Fiona greets him smiling. “Good morning, Lass.” He says as she sets a cup of steaming coffee before him. “I have a wee present fer ye.” She says excitedly. Jamie looks up from gathering different breakfast foods for his plate. “Fer me?” He asks. “Aye.” She replies and walks to a side table and picks up the parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied with a simple string. She places it on the table next to him. He unties the string, and moves the paper to find what look like Fraser colors. He stands and unfolds the wool. He smiles, his pale blue eyes glistening with an unshed tear of happiness, and memories of long ago. “Lass, I thank ye. But, I dinnae want ye ta get in trouble. Highland dress is outlawed.” He says sadly. 

Fiona looks at him softly, she smiles. “Mr. Fraser, that law was repealed in the 1780’s. The Queen herself and her family wear kilts. Their own tartan even.” She replies. “The Queen, she is a Scot?” He asks, almost hopeful. “No, she is the Descendant of the King in your time.” She replies. “They accept Scots then?” He asks. “Better than in your time, yes. But, we’re still looked at as less by some folks.” 

“Do ye like it? The kilt that is. It’s a great kilt, I found it in a shop in town and thought you would like it.” She asks. “Aye, lass. I love it. Thank ye, again so much.” He says choking back tears. 

Their conversation is interrupted by the phone ringing, that Mrs. Graham answers. “Hello.” SHe greets. “Aye, good morning, Claire. It must be early fer ya.” She says. 

“Frank is out of the house for a few days. I’m dealing with the hospital today, and Brianna’s school, and then a travel agency. I hope to have us on a plane either tonight or in the morning.” Claire says. 

Mrs. Grahan smiles broadly. “Your man will be verra happy tae hear that.” 

“How is he doing? Adjusting?” Claire asks. “He’s adjusting alright. I think he’s been a wee bit shocked by some things. He is in the kitchen do ye wish ta speak tae him?” “Yes, very much so.” CLaire replies. 

“Call me when you have yer travel details. We will pick ye up from the airport.” “I will call you tonight.” 

“I’ll get Jamie fer ye.” Mrs. Graham says before setting down the receiver. 

“You’ve got a phone call Mr. Fraser.” Mrs. Graham says walking into the kitchen smiling at him. 

He grins, “Sassenach” He says getting up and walking to the small desk that contains the phone. 

He picks up the receiver putting it to his ear. “Claire?’ He asks. 

“Jamie, my love.” She replies, her mood instantly changes from all the thoughts of what she needs to do to calm and relaxed hearing his voice.” 

“Tell me about our daughter.” He says. 

Claire smiles, “Well, she is just like you. Looks like you, same red hair, he’s the tallest in her class. And very smart. I can’t wait for you to meet her. In fact, you will meet her very soon.” Claire replies. Jamie looks confused. “It’s so far ta travel. I cannae believe it takes so little time as tae cross an entire ocean.” “Remember, we will be flying, in the aeroplanes I told you about.” 

“How soon, Sassenach?” He asks. “As soon as I can make the arrangements. I will know later today.” She replies. 

“What about...Frank?” He asks. Claire sighs, “Frank is not here, and he is off with his floosie. A former student of his, they’ve been sleeping together for years. And I’m only here because of my promise, because it would have been too dangerous. Safer for me and Brianna. I’ve only ever wanted to get back to you.” Claire says. “I want nothing more tae be with ye and see my wee bairn grow up.” 

“I’ve got to go. Brianna will need to get up and ready for school, and I have a lot of arrangements to make. I love you, James Fraser.” She says. “And I love you, Claire Fraser.” He says before replacing the receiver into its cradle.


	9. Chapter 9

Claire busies herself making Brianna breakfast before sending her off to school. After she sees her off to school, Claire heads up the stairs and showers, dresses and gets ready for the day, fixing her hair and applying makeup. Before heading out the door, she grabs her keys and purse and locks the door behind her. 

Her first stop is the bank, she parks the car and walks inside. 

Walking to the first open teller she sees. A young woman with a blonde beehive hairstyle, her eyes framed in cat-eye make up, and chomping on gum. 

“May I help you?” The teller asks. 

“Yes, I would like to have 1000 dollars cash, 1000 dollars in travellers checks, and the rest in a cashier’s check made out to myself. Then I want to close my account.” Claire says as she hands the young woman her driver’s license and bank ID card. 

“I will be back in a moment.” She says taking the documents.  
A few moments later, she locates Claire’s file, and balance. She returns to her station and looks at Claire curiously. 

“Do you realize that you have a rather large balance? 100,000 dollars. Are you sure you want to close the account?” She asks double checking. 

“Yes, it’s my money. I earned it, and I wish to remove it from this bank.” 

“Yes, Mrs. Randall.” She replies counting out the cash. “You wouldn’t ask that if I were a man.” Claire says with disdain dripping from her words. She watches the teller as she silently counts out the travellers checks, before setting them in a neat stack next to the stack of cash. “I will return with your cashier’s check, I just need to type it up. Then there is a document for you to sign and that will close your account.” The teller says solemnly. 

A few moments later, she returns with the check and documents. “Please look it over to make sure it’s correct, then read this form, and if you agree sign and date on the line.” She says before placing the form in front of her and a pen. Claire signs her name, and takes her money. “Thank you. Have a good day.” Claire says grinning and then turns to walk out of the bank. 

She turns the key, checks her mirrors and enters traffic. She makes the short drive to Boston General Hospital and parks in the physician lot, grabs her purse and walks towards the employee entrance. 

Once inside she is greeted by various nurses, and she politely responds to them. She reaches the elevator and rides it up to the third floor. She walks into the office she shares with Joe Abernathy. Her friend, and the first person to accept her at Medical School. 

Joe looks up from his desk overlooking a patient’s chart. “Good morning, Claire.” He greets. “Good morning, Joe. I'm not sure how good you think it will be after I tell you what is happening.” She replies by pulling out an envelope from her purse and handing it to him. “It’s my resignation, please give it to the head of the department. Bree and I are going to Scotland. I found out her real father is alive, and we can be together again.” she adds. 

Joe looks at her, sad to see her go. But, happy for her. “And you are miserable with Frank. Nobody thinks your marriage is a happy one.” He says. “I’m going to miss you.” Claire replies. “You have a chance with him. You have a chance for happiness and Bree has a chance to know her father. It’s a win, Lady Jane...take it.” He says taking the letter and setting it on his desk. “I will deliver this when I do rounds.” He says. 

“Good bye, Joe.” She says feeling her eyes water. “None of that. You go and be happy.” He says smiling. 

Claire collects a few things from her desk, and then walks to the door. She pauses, turns to see her friend for probably the last time, then walks out the door. 

Driving across town, Claire parks her car on the side of the street and walks into a travel agency, a bell ringing that is attached to the door signalling a new customer. “Can I help you?” A middle aged receptionist asks. “I would like two plane tickets to Inverness as soon as possible.” Claire replies. 

“When were you thinking you would like a return flight?” She asks. 

“One-way flights.” She replies. 

“I’ve got seats on a flight departing at 5:30 pm tonight.” 

Claire’s face beams with happiness. “That will be fine.” She replies. 

“Very well, that will be 150 dollars.” She says. Claire smiles and counts out the cash and hands it to her, and takes the tickets. “Thank you.” She says before turning to leave. 

Once inside the car, Claire takes a minute to breathe, and think of her next task looking at her watch. ‘I’ve got enough time to pack a few things for us, before I pick up Bree from school.’ She thinks to herself before driving off towards home. 

With two suitcases packed and loaded in the car. Claire double checks she has Brianna’s birth certificate, shot record, and Claire’s passport, and British citizen documents. Locking the front door for the last time, she walks to the car. 

Once at the school, Claire walks into the office and signs Brianna out of school, and waits for the final bell releasing the students for the weekend. 

“Mama, I didn’t know you were picking me up.” Brianna says greeting her mother. “It was a surprise, Darling. We are going on holiday. All the way to Scotland.” Claire says. “Just us? I heard Daddy is going away with that woman again.” Bree replies. 

Claire has a shocked look on her face as she looks at her daughter. “Bree, how do you know that?” Brianna giggles, “You and Daddy, don’t fight quietly. Am I going to meet my real father?” She asks almost innocently. “You heard that?” Claire asks, feeling ashamed. “It’s not news, Mama. I knew that a long time ago. I look nothing like him, I don’t act like him. We aren’t alike in any way.” Brianna says. “I’m not a baby anymore, Mama.” Bree says looking at her mother. “Yes, You are right. But, 12 isn’t exactly grown either. And yes, you are going to meet your real father. And you are a lot like him.” Claire says. 

After a brief silence, Brianna turns to Claire. “What if he doesn’t like me?” She asks. “He loves you, he loved you before you were born, and he will love you always.” Claire says smiling, remembering Jamie laying his hand on her belly a few moments before he sent her back to her own time. Back to this 13 year sentence of misery and loneliness. 

Soon they arrive at the airport, and get checked in. They find a small diner and they eat an early dinner as they wait for their flight to board.


	10. Chapter 10

Fiona bounces down the stairs, she finds Jamie standing in the window looking outside. She smiles, ‘Mr. Fraser, I thought you might like to get out of the house for a few hours.” She says. 

“Yer granny said I shouldn’t be seen.” He replies dryly feeling a bit cooped up. Quite accustomed to riding across the glens at his leisure. 

“She just meant with the clothes you came through wearing. She was afraid you would look out of place. Granny just didn’t want anyone causing problems for you.” Fiona says just before the phone rings. 

“Graham residence.” She says politely. 

“Fiona, it’s Claire. Can you let your Granny know that I have a flight tonight, and I should land in Inverness about noon your time.” Claire says. 

“I will let her know. And we will pick you up from the airport. Would ye like ta talk ta Mr. Fraser?” 

“Yes, but I can only talk for a minute. I’m at a payphone.” 

“I understand. One moment.” Fiona replies grinning. “Mr. Fraser, you are wanted on the phone.” She says sweetly, knowing that will cheer him up. 

Jamie walks across the room, and takes the receiver from Fiona. “Good morning, Sassenach.” He says smiling. “Hello, Jamie. How are you today?” She asks. “I am well, just some cabin fever. Are ye well?” He asks. 

“Yes, I am very well. I will be in Scotland tomorrow. My plane boards soon.” She says. “Is Brianna with ye?” He asks, unable to hide the hope in his voice. “Of course. And she knows...that you are her father.” Claire replies. 

“Did ye tell her? I dinnae think that is a good conversation for a wee lassie.” He says. “I didn’t have to tell her. She already knew. She can’t wait to meet you.” “I dinnae know how I am gonna sleep tonight.” Jamie says, making Claire smile. 

“I’ve got to go, Jamie. I will see you tomorrow, I can’t wait to see you.” She says.   
“I cannae wait either. The next time we speak, I will be holding ye, and nae letting ye go again. He says. “See you tomorrow.” Claire says before they are disconnected. 

Jamie replaces the receiver and looks over at Fiona who is standing by the door. He grins and follows her outside. He takes a deep breath expecting the same fresh air he left only a few days ago, but he gets air tinged with pollution. He can smell car exhaust, fumes from factories. “What is wrong with the air in this time?” He asks. “It's due to progress and industry. Machines and factories. I imagine, in your time the air is much cleaner. Before all of the things causing pollution weren’t invented yet.” She replies. “Why invent things that harm the air and make it dirty?” He asks as they walk through the back garden. “I suppose to make life easier.” She replies. “That must be the price. There is always a price for something. 

They continue walking and talking. With Jamie full of questions, and Fiona always willing to converse with people. 

“Come along, Bree. It’s almost time to board the plane.” Claire says gathering the suitcase and making sure Brianna has her things. “Are we going to sleep on the plane?” She asks. “Yes, but, if we sleep long enough, we will wake up in Scotland.” Claire says. “This is going to be fun.” Brianna says following her mother. 

Once their tickets are checked the line moves quickly and they have their bags stowed above them, and are in their seats. 

Once in the air, Claire breathes a sigh of relief. “We’re on the way.” She says to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

“Granny, is that you?” Fiona calls from the kitchen. “Aye.” She replies by hanging her keys on a hook and taking off her coat and hanging it neatly by the door. “Mrs. er uh Claire called. She said she is on the way. Her flight left a few hours ago.” Fiona says. “That is lovely. I’m glad she could make the trip so soon.” She says sitting down. “Did ye have a rough day?” Fiona asks pouring her grandmother a cup of tea. “Thank ye. The Reverend was in a mood today. Roger was out wi’ the lads and came home pissed drunk. Och! The yelling...t’was quite the kebbie-lebbie. And the lad with such a hangover.” She says and then sips her tea. “Roger is nae in too much trouble is he?” Fiona asks, the concern written on her face. “He will be fine. He is at that age. Young men doing what they do.” Mrs. Graham replies. 

Jamie walks down the stairs, and instead of wearing the modern button down shirt, or wool jumper. He is wearing his own shirt, and his newly gifted kilt, and sash over his shoulder and pinned in place with his Fraser badge. A Stag in the center and the words ‘Je Suis Prest’. Lastly he wears his tall black boots with silver buckles that catch the fading sunlight.

He walks into the kitchen and finds Fiona with Mrs. Graham at the table talking. They both look up, “Now that is a true Scotsman.” Fiona says. Mrs. Graham gives her a look of reproach, then softens. “Claire is a lucky woman. Now I see why she lit up telling me about you.” Mrs. Graham says. 

“Are ye excited, Mr. Fraser?” Fiona asks. “Aye, lass. I am beside myself with excitement.” 

“When is her flight due?” Mrs. Graham asks. “She said mid-day.” Fiona replies. “I’ve got tomorrow off. I will go in and pick her up and bring her and Brianna here. You stay here with Mr. Fraser. You could start supper. We’ll have that beef roast. I’m sure they will be tired from the flight.” 

“It’s been strange in this time. All kinds of new things. But, something that never changes, Claire is my soulmate, we will find each other even through time. You and Fiona have been nothing but nice to me. I am glad to see that Scottish hospitality is thriving. I ken once I see Claire again all will be good. Ma wee bairn...ma we lass I will nae longer have to dream of her. I will have a hand in bringing her up. Somethin I thought I wouldnae have. I never expected ta see Sorcha again. And I am grateful tae whatever brought me here...through tha stones.” Jamie says. 

“Ye will soon be with yer beloved family.” Mrs. Graham says smiling placing her hand on his in a motherly way. 

Claire looks out of the window of the plane, and sees the eastern coast of Ireland and the small strip of ocean to Scotland. She looks over at Brianna sleeping, a slight smile on her face, “Just like Jamie.” Claire mutters. 

“Bree...time to wake up.” Claire sasy gently shaking her daughter. 

“Are we there yet, Mama?” She asks. “Look out the window. You see the land just past the water. That is Scotland. I suspect we’ll land soon.” She says excitedly. 

Brianna looks at her mother, who is smiling broadly. “You are really happy, Mama. I’ve never seen you happy like that before.” Brianna says and then turns back to the window. 

“Yes, I am very happy. When you are old enough, you will understand why.” 

“I am just happy that you are happy.” Brianna replies as she watches the landscape of the highlands become closer and closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Mrs. Graham arrives at the airport early enough to find a place to wait for Claire and Brianna. After some time, the sounds of the plane can be heard. A voice is heard over a loudspeaker. “Flight 1314 is arriving at gate two.” Mrs. Graham sighs in anticipation, after all she hasn’t seen her friend in 13 years. Not since she came back through those stones. Just as the battle of Culloden was taking place. The trip that broke Claire’s heart, and has forced her to live a half-life. To remember Claire’s pain and heartache having to remain separated from her Jamie made her sad for her all over again. 

Mrs. Graham stands as the doors open and the plane passengers walk inside. She spots Claire right away, and immediately sees the resemblance to Jamie in his daughter. Claire sees her and smiles broadly, “Mrs. Graham. It’s so nice to see you again. Meet my daughter, Brianna.” She says introducing her. “It’s braw tae see ye again. And it’s a pleasure ta meet ye, Brianna.” She says looking at Brianna. “Thank you, It is a pleasure to meet you too.” She replies sweetly. 

“Do ye have more luggage?” Mrs. Graham asks. “No, this is all we brought. Quick packing.” Claire replies grinning. “Then we should get a move on then, aye?” She replies and then leads them to her car. With their bags in the trunk, and Brianna in the backseat with Claire and Mrs. Graham in the front they make the short drive from the airport to Mrs. Graham’s home. 

“There is a rather excited lad in there tae see ye both.” Mrs. Graham says looking at Claire who looks like she is ill. “Are ye alright?” Mrs. Graham asks. “Ye look a little green at the gills.” She adds. “What if he doesn’t love me anymore? What if he thinks I look old?” She asks. “That lad in there would move the sun and moon fer ye and that wee lass. I ken ye love him. Ye wouldnae be here if ye didnae. Now come along and see yer highlander.” She says. 

“Come on, Mama. Everything will be fine. I want to meet my father. What shall I call him?” Brianna asks as they exit the car and walk to the front door. “Da, call him Da.” Claire replies smiling, then Mrs. Graham opens the door, and they enter. 

Claire looks up and gasps, seeing Jamie standing before her in full highland dress, kilt, boots, shirt jacket with the kilt sash going over his shoulder, his silver clan badge shining in the light. A brown leather shoulder belt, his dirk at his hip, and broadsword at his other hip. “Sassenach! Is that really you?” He asks, his voice thick with his native Scottish brogue. “Yes, Jamie. It’s me.” She says barely above a whisper and nearly jumps into his arms. Each holding onto each other for dear life. Not wanting to let go in fear it’s only a dream. Jamie wipes a stray tear from his eye. “Who is this wee lassie? Is that…Brianna?” He asks. “Yes.” Claire says wiping her eyes. “Brianna, this is your father. James Fraser.” I’m very happy to meet you, Da.” She replies smiling. Jamie looks at her, his translucent blue eyes filling with tears of joy. “I am verra happy tae meet ye too.” He says smiling, red-eyed with the trail of tears down his fair skin. 

“Sassenach, what is it you are wearing? Do women nae wear dresses anymore? The one’s I have seen could nae be more than a shift.” He asks curiously. “Why I can see yer whole form. Nice round arse...but out there fer everyone tae see?” Claire chuckles a little, “A lot has changed in 200 years. It’s more common for women to wear dresses still, just not 12 layers of wool anymore. And women wear pants now. Remember what I told you, women have more of a say in this time.” Claire reminds him. “Aye, yer right. Things have changed a lot. But, nae my love, my heart still burns fer ye just as it did on our wedding day.” He says. “It’s the same fer me. I’ve lived a lonely half-life without you.” She replies. “Yer wi’ me now. You and the wee bairn. I’ll nae be parted from ye again.” He says taking her hand and kissing the back of it gently. “We are not going anywhere. I’ve got you back, I won’t leave you again.” She replies.


	13. Chapter 13

Claire walks downstairs after freshening up and changing her clothes. She finds Brianna being entertained by Fiona, and Jamie having changed into modern clothes. A button down shirt, and a pair of brown corduroy pants, and loafers. She smiles seeing him, and sits near him. “It’s strange to see you in the clothes of my time. I like it.” She says smiling at him, and he takes her hand. “It’s quite a lot to take in. So many things are different.” He replies. “What is the strangest thing?” She asks curiously. Jamie grins impishly, “The privy...is inside the house. People in the future shite in the house, and water takes it away in pipes. And that...what did Fiona call it...a shower. Scalding hot waterfall.” He says. “Indoor plumbing. You are meant to adjust the hot and cold.” She says. “Aye, I remembered the instructions after my heid caught flame. But, better than lochs and streams.” He says smirking. Claire smiles at him, and says “I imagine your bollocks like heated water better as well.” Jamie looks at her astounded, then laughs. 

“I just sit here, and watch her. She reminds me of myself. The way she carries herself, that sort of almost cocky confidence.” He says. “Yes, she is also stubborn, and has a quick temper, and smiles in her sleep as you do.” Claire says softly as she watches their daughter with him. 

“Sassenach, does the lass have a wee diamond shaped mark behind her left ear?” Jamie asks. Claire looks at him strangely. “Yes, but her hair usually covers it. How did you know about it?” 

“I saw it in a dream, I kissed her there as she slept.” He says. Claire just looks at him. “You dreamed that?” She asks. “Och Aye. I’ve dreamed of other things. I’ve seen you, sitting in a room, brushing your hair. There was electric lights. I thought it was candles or even a lantern at first. But, there were nae flickering from the flames. It was during a rainstorm, I think. Everything was wet, aside from me.” He says. Claire looks at him incredulously, “There was a rain storm the night before I came through the stones. I remember the power went out, and Frank was talking about seeing a ghost. In fact, I have a sketch on a wanted poster. It’s from when I was with you, he reported me missing, had the police looking for me, and this drawing is in the papers I have.” “Are the police part of the army?” Jamie asks nervously. “No, the police are in charge of making sure that laws are being followed. The military isn’t what you are thinking. They are separate. It’s not like the redcoats in your time.” She replies. “Did ye get in trouble with the police when ye came back?” He asks. “No, but I went to hospital right away. They thought I was crazy. Frank didn’t really believe me, until he was given proof. I found the Deed of Sassine from before the battle that we signed.” “Leaving Lollybroch to ma nephew James Murray.” “Yes, wee Jamie.” Claire replies smiling remembering the toddler she remembers him as. “Nae so wee anymore. He has a wife and bairns of his own.” Jamie says. “Are Jenny and Ian still alive.” “Aye, they are braw. A few more bairns than ye will remember.” 

“Do ye ken who lives at Lollybroch today?” He asks with a hopeful look in his eye. “I don’t know for sure. But it doesn’t look like you remember it. Would you like to see it?” “Aye, I must.” He replies. “We can also go to the office of records, and find out who owns it now.” Claire says. 

“Mama, do we live here now?” Brianna asks as she comes over and sits down next to her mother. “Yes, I can get a job in a hospital. Doctors are needed everywhere. You can start school. We’ll get our own place as soon as we can get on our feet. There are some grown up things that have to be taken care of.” She replies. “You mean the divorce.” Brianna says. Claire looks at her daughter, “Thin walls, Mama.” she replies smiling. 

Brianna looks at Jamie, seemingly studying his face. She draws a line down her own nose. Same as his, straight as an edge. The same shape to the eyes, and of course the same red hair. “What is it, ma wee girl?” He asks. “I was trying to see if we are alike. I spent 12 years with a father I share no likeness with.” She says. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” She adds shyly. Jamie smiles at her, “No need tae be sorry. I can understand.” He replies. “Can you see yourself in me, Da?” She asks. Jamie grins, “Yes, I see a lot of Fraser in you. Perhaps some MacKenzie too.” He replies proudly. 

“Claire, can ye lend me a hand?” Mrs. Graham calls from the kitchen. “I’ll be right there.” She calls and then looks at her daughter, and then Jamie. “Bree, stay here and get to know your father, while I help Mrs. Graham.” Claire says getting up, Jamie kisses her hand that he was still holding and lets her go. 

“What can I do?” Claire asks, walking into the kitchen and stopping at the sink to wash her hands thinking she will be helping with dinner. “How’s it coming in there?” She asks curiously. “I thought mebbe ye might be overwhelmed a little. Would ye like a cuppa?” She asks. “Yes, and a little.” Claire says as she moves toward the chair Mrs. Graham motioned to. 

“Is the wee girl ok in there?” Claire smiles. “Oh yes, she is fine. In fact it might be Jamie needing a cuppa. Bree can be very inquisitive, and she is mature for her age. Sometimes, I have to remind myself she is only 12, She often acts far more than her years.” Claire says. “She is a lovely child. Very bright, and polite.” “Thank you.” Claire says smiling, unable to contain her pride in her daughter. 

“I’ve asked Fiona tae look after Brianna tomorrow. I thought ye and Jamie could spend some time together, Just the two of ye.” Mrs. Graham says, pouring them each a cup of tea. “That is a good idea. Are you sure she doesn’t have plans or anything?” Claire replies sipping the steaming cup. “His heart will be broken when he sees the condition of Lollybroch, and I think he deserves to see the museum at Culloden and see the Clan stones. Let him know the sacrifice was remembered. But, I’m afraid it will destroy him.” Claire sighs. “I ken it will be hurtful, but if he’s tae live in this time, he needs tae know the history. And all that has changed from then to now.” Mrs. Graham says. “Yes, you are right. As you were right 13 years ago. About not chasing ghosts. But, no advice when the ghost comes to you. We’ve not a lot of time before I must deal with Frank. And I need to find a job. Brianna needs to be enrolled in school. And I should talk to Reverend Wakefield before he hears from Frank. We fought, he knows that I knew Jamie survived the battle, he knows everything. But, he doesn’t know Jamie is here in this time.” Claire rambles. 

“Take a few days, relax, rest, and get to know yer Jamie again. He is just as you described him. I recognized him the moment he landed at my feet.” Mrs. Graham says setting down her empty cup. “He is quite a handsome man.” Claire replies grinning. 

Claire gets up and walks to the doorway, and watches Brianna with her father, her true father and intently listens to a story he is telling. She looks excited and enthralled with his telling of it. Finally she feels whole again, and then thinks of Faith. “You would have been a great big sister.” She mutters to herself.


End file.
